


Drown Your Demons

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just before "sacrifice," Dean struggles to care for his sick baby brother. Without Cas or Bobby around for support, he's considering heading back to the bottle for some comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drown Your Demons

“Dean, I’m fine. I just need…” Sammy’s words were cut short by a bout of violent coughing. Defeated, he sat down heavily on the bed and spit a stream of blood into the trash can.

“You were saying?” Dean poured sarcasm into his voice, hoping to mask the fear. Sammy looked like hell. The dark circles under his eyes were starting to look like bruises and a blood vessel had burst in his left eye. He was looking thinner as well. Cheek bones jutting more sharply than usual… Dean shook the fog from his head and got back to the problem at hand. “You are taking a nap, Sammy.” He barked. “that’s final.”

“Whatever,” Sam grumbled, but he looked somewhat relieved as he fell back on his pillow and closed his eyes. Dean grabbed a blanket off the chair and spread it out over Sam’s lanky, somewhat gaunt frame. Sam was asleep almost instantly. Which was probably a good thing since Dean was finding it difficult to hide his concern any longer. Sammy looked bad.

Dean carefully untied Sam’s boots, slipped them off his feet, and tucked them away under the bed. As he stood watching Sam sleep, he felt some anger creep in to join the fear. Cas. Cas is supposed to be family.. Where did he go? Why had he abandoned them again? What if he was sick and dying too? Dean clenched jaw tight against his growing despair. He reached down to check Sam’s breathing before leaving the room… just in case.

Dean shut the bedroom door softly behind him and walked out into the atrium of the batcave. It was quiet. And cold. Dean suddenly felt lonely. More lonely than he had in months. Lonely, scared for Sam, furious at Cas, but scared for Cas at the same time… He knew he wasn’t strong enough to deal with all these emotions right now, and he needed to stay positive for Sam, so he headed for the kitchen and his dusty bottle of whisky. Years of experience had taught him that whisky does a pretty good job of drowning the demons you can’t exorcise.

As he pushed open the door of the kitchen, an unmistakable rustling sound filled the hallway behind him. Dean froze and let the door swing shut again in his face.

“Hello Dean”

Propelled by a sudden surge of anger, Dean spun around and stormed forward toward the bedraggled angel standing there in the shadows. He took a fistful of Cas’s trench coat slammed him against the wall.

“Where the hell have you been, Cas?” He hissed.

“Dean I..”

“You listen to me you Feathery Asshole, don’t you ever run out on me again. I can’t do it anymore. I can’t keep thinking you’re dead and hating you and…” Dean shook Cas by the lapels of his coat, slamming his back into the wall again. All the anxiety of the past few weeks came welling up in his chest and he suddenly found himself pressing his lips hard against Cas’s. It was an angry kiss, full of accusation and possiveness, but with undertones of relief and longing. Cas’s body relaxed as he leaned into Dean’s embrace.

Suddenly realizing what he’d done, Dean pushed away from the wall and threw an angry punch at Cas. His fist connected with the solid strength of Cas’s palm. Cas closed his hand around Dean’s fist and waited patiently as he struggled vainly to free it. Dean’s head was swirling. A floodgate of unacceptable emotions threatened to break through his carefully constructed wall of stoic strength. Cas released Dean’s hand and pulled him gently into his arms. Dean struggled at first, knowing that the strong comfort of Cas’s embrace would melt the last of his resolve to be tough for Sam, for Charlie, for everybody..

“It’s okay, Dean” Cas whispered, and Dean went still in his arms. And then it hit him, a wave of emotion so powerful he felt himself clinging to Cas for dear life. All the anger, the fear, the hurt and the loss ripped through him as he sobbed heavily against Cas’s neck. Cas wrapped one arm around Dean’s waist and cradled the back of Dean’s head with the other.”You can’t save everyone my friend” Cas murmured, “you have to let me help you carry this burden.”

When Sam crawled out of bed two hours later, he found them sitting on the floor the hallway, leaning against the wall and leaning against each other. Cas’s arm and the edge of his trench coat were wrapped around Dean’s shoulder and Dean was sleeping peacefully, his head slumped down against Cas’s chest.


End file.
